Brett Graves
"A young dragon of shadow. Vice-captain of the police force. Kind to dragons, but detests people. Recently gained an appreciation for star-viewing"- Game Description in LiEat III Brett Graves is a supporting character in LiEat who appears regularly throughout the series. He is the vice-captain of the police force, and usually paired with the captain, Neil, to go on missions. He is a shadow dragon who was rescued by the police from a criminal organization. Appearance His hair is red and used to be shoulder length on the first game, but he let it grow and tied it in a low ponytail to the side on the second game (the tie was a gift from the children) and braided it tying it with a black ribbon on the third game. Brett wears the regular police uniform, consisting of a white long sleeved shirt with black lining on the front, shoulders and sleeves, white and black pants and boots. Personality Brett is a stern and straightforward dragon who mainly focuses on work, though he has a caring side to him, specially with fellow dragons. His general attitude and hate towards humans come from his difficult past, as he was locked in a cage since he was born, tortured and treated as an attraction. He’s short tempered and won’t hesitate on speaking his mind, often stopped by Neil during his outbursts. He also has a strong sense of justice, and tends to threaten whoever breaks the law. Abilities Brett is able to generally ignore physical objects, and this power allows him to move freely through walls and floors, though he does seem to have limitations (as with the lie goo in LiEat III.) He's also capable to generate extensions of his horns and wings, creating a "shadow" which allows him to pick up and move things from a distance. Additionally, he can carry a person using his abilities and they also become able to go through physical objetcs. His powers are good suited for combat and he uses them in dangerous situations, dragging his opponents down. Relationships Neil Masefield Neil saved him by putting him under the police's care, though only he seems to know Brett was the one who got free and killed his captors. Brett looks up to him constantly. They both share a deep trust and have grown accostumed to each other. Teobaldo Leonhearts Brett distrusts Teo because he was locked up and tortured by humans. He also dissaproves of his lifestyle and constantly accuses him of being responsible of certain incidents. Efina One of the first dragons Efi met was Brett. They have a similar relationship to what Neil and Efi have, but is constantly asking her if Leo is mistreating her. Iris Ashbery A captain appointed to one of the police divisions. Though her clumsiness tends to annoy him he seems to appreciate her. Trivia * He seems to be scare the children that are being taken care of by the police because he has an habit of appearing suddenly from walls and floors. ** Upon questioning him, he stated it saves him time and it’d be inconvenient to stop. * He tends to use rough language, learned during his imprisonment time. * His master was a gang leader who probably wanted a useful spy or a route for smuggling. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LiEat Characters Category:LiEat II Characters Category:LiEat III Characters Category:Dragon Category:LiEat Novel Characters